


Walk Away

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/28762825221) by ohne-dich.

"Don't," he murmured. Draco lifted his head, staring into the dusty, cobweb draped shadows of the hidden alcove in one of the castle's tallest towers. "Don't look at me like that, Granger. I told you. I've told you over and over. There's nothing to be done. It's too late."

She leaned against him, her fingers tracing the stripes of his tie. "It's never too late. You can get out of this. If you'd only take my--"

"No!" Draco snapped and Hermione tensed in the circle of his arm. Swearing under his breath, he patted her hair in a gentle, unspoken apology. "No," he said again in a softer tone. "I can't. Not without destroying everything."

She tipped her head back to look at him. Her lips parted. Draco knew she was about to ask him one more time to abandon his family, to turn traitor and run to Dumbledore or this secretive group she'd hinted at in previous meetings. He put three fingers over her mouth and met her eyes. "Would you come with _me_?" he whispered. "Would you leave them behind and bring what you know with you? Are you willing to give up all your information and secrets in hopes of turning the advantage to _my_ side?"

Hermione shook her head behind his hand, a look of sick horror filling her eyes. She pulled his arm down and laced her fingers in his. "That's impossible. Ridiculous. You know I couldn't. They'd kill me."

"So why don't you understand that it would be the same for me?" He squeezed her hand, looking into her dark eyes. He'd tried to tell her this a dozen times before, made the effort to explain to her how the idea appeared to him. It never seemed to register in her mind why he wouldn't, _couldn't_ accept her suggestion. As impossible as it would be for her to come to his family, his side of the coming war, it was impossible for him to go over to hers. 

"No," she said. She sighed. "No, you're wrong. It wouldn't be like that."

Draco stopped her protest with his mouth over hers. He'd made his decision, and they were out of time to argue. It was the end for them, but there was one thing he wanted to do. He gripped her shoulders and held her, kissed her until he felt her surrender and relax against his chest. Her arms slipped around him. Draco kissed her slow, kissed her deep. He burned the feel of her lips into his memory, buried it deep in his mind where no one would ever be able to find it or take it from him. When he lifted his head, he saw tears sparkling in Hermione's eyes.

"That's it, then," she whispered. She stepped back, her arms wrapped taut around her body. She gave him a tight smile that made his heart ache and twist. "That was the last kiss, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. It's...." He pressed his lips together and swallowed hard to force down any more words. They would be useless. There was nothing left to say, nothing left to be done. There was nothing left for them, not in this world. He cupped her cheek and took a final look before he turned and walked away.


End file.
